harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash (TToTT)/Quotes
Greetings *'Introductory Line:' "Hey, nice to meet you! I bet you're player, right? I'm Ash. Let's be pals!" *"Good morning, player. How are you today?" *"Hello, player. Hey, you sure you have time to chat? Don't you have lots of work to do?" *"Hey, player. How's work going?" *"Hey, good morning. Let's work hard today!" *"Hello. How's your farm doing?" *"Evening, player. Wow, it's already so late. Time sure flies." Chat ' *"Animals need love and tenderness."... "Hmm? That sounded like something Cam would say" *"Cheryl's still a kid but she's very responsible for her age." *"If you ever need anything for your farm, just stop by my family's shop." *"I don't have work tomorrow, so I think I may go see Cam." *"I go to see Cam on my days off." *'Finish a request: "Thanks so much for all your help! Let me give you your reward. I hope you like it. You've been a big help. I hope I can count on you again sometime..." *'Rain:' "If you don't use an umbrella, you'll catch a cold." *'After a typhoon:' "That weather was vicious yesterday. Is your farm okay?" *'Snowstorm:' "With this much snow, you gotta be careful that you don't slip out there!" *'When shown the blue feather (not to propose): '"Oh, a Blue Feather? Who you gonna give it to? Your lips are sealed right? Whoever you give it to, they sure are lucky." *'Going through the tunnel:' "Using the tunnel makes going between the villagers so easy. It's a real life saver. It means you can spend more time in the other village." At Howard's Cafe: *"The cake here is so good. Laney is such an amazing baker." *"Have a seat and relax for a little while." 'Gifts' *'Favorite:' "Oh wow! Gratin! That's my favorite! Great! Thanks! No take-backs, now!" *'Liked:' "Huh? A present? It's great! I love it! Thanks!" *'Neutral:' "You're giving this to me? Thanks!" *'Liked Birthday Gift:' "Huh? For my birthday? Thanks! It's way too nice..." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Is that for me? I'll pass. I can't take another gift today." 'Flower Quotes' *'One Flower:' "Farm work is tough, but it's a job worth doing." *'Two Flowers:' "Are you used to farming now? Animals are a lot of work but they're worth it." *'Three Flowers': "My little sister Cheryl is kind of a tomboy, but she's a really sweet girl. She's kind of selfish sometimes, but I hope you can see her good heart." *'Four Flowers': "Hey, player. What do you think of Cam? He's hard to approach at first,but he's really nice. You'll see if you hang out." *'Five Flowers:' "My mom says you've been working really hard lately. I agree. Watching you work makes me want to work hard too!" *'Six Flowers': "Do you like farm work? Would you like to stay here in this village forever? I'll bet if we work together, we could have an amazing farm." *'Seven Flowers': "Hey, player. Do you like spending time with me? I have a lot of fun hanging out with you." 'Festivals' Cooking Festival *'You live in Bluebell and lose:' "Too bad you didn't win. But your cooking wasn't bad, player." *'You cheer for Bluebell but they lose:' "I'd love to try your cooking next time..." *'You live in Bluebell and win:' **"Where did you learn to cook, player? It took some serious skills to win that contest!" **"Bluebell won the Cooking Festival today thanks to you, player." *'You live in Konohana:' "I hope you compete for our village next time!" Animal Festival *'Win:' **"Congratulations! Now you're a real farmer!" **"You must really love animals. You could never raise such a great animal if you didn't." **"I was so impressed today. The animal you raised was amazing." *'Lose: ' "It's too bad about the Animal Festival. There's always next time." Hand Fishing Contest Win: *"You need to show me how to fish sometime. All I ever seem to catch is boots." *"You won today, player. Congratulations!" Flower Day Festival: "Huh? That flower is for me? Oh, today's Flower Day! Thanks! This is great!" Music Festival *"I had so much fun today. Did you have fun, player?" *"It's so much fun getting together with everyone like this." Harmony Day: "Today's Harmony Day. I brought you a present, player. Well, I'm heading home now. See you later, player!" Category:The Tale of Two Towns Quotes